


Mother Medic

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: Team's Mother, I mean Medic. [8]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: A couple of short stories revolving around Heavy, Medic and their daughter. Just a cute little thing-a-ma-jig.





	1. A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I may not update this often and I do apologize, but I've been stupid busy lately and well uuhhhhh

Misha had awoken to the sounds of pots and pans smashing. He rubbed his sore eyes, trying his best to open them. He looked over to his side, seeing Ludwig still there.  
He tried not to wake the sleeping German as he went to see what caused the sound in the kitchen.   
Misha tried to keep as quiet as he possibly could, he was in a fighting position, just in case there were burglars.  
Once he entered the kitchen he spotted a small figure in a soft pink night gown. Long dark, brown hair that almost reached the floor and pale skin that matched Ludwig's. The large man moved forward a tiny bit, only yo make the floor boards creak under his weight.   
The sound caused the small figure to turn with a jerk.

The small girl noticed Misha making his way over to her, she put her arms behind her back and began to use her adorable puppy dog eyes. Behind her was a complete cluster of pots and pans along with some dirtied plates and porridge oats everywhere. "I was just trying to make breakfast you and mama breakfast". She continued to pull her puppy dog eyes.   
Misha couldn't be mad at her, she was only five, but the kitchen was in a complete mess and odds were Ludwig wasn't going to like it. "That is sweet of you, Ana. But maybe you leave breakfast to us. Da!". The small girl looked a little sad and ashamed. She just wanted to make her dads some breakfast.   
She looked just like Ludwig, almost. Her hair was dark like his, she had his wide blue eyes and worse round wire rimmed glasses like him. Not to mention her wide smile. She was a cutie. Misha laughed a little bit, bringing the small girl up into his arms. "Why little Ana make breakfast for us all of sudden?". Ana could somewhat understand her father's broken English, but had learnt most of it from her mother. 

"Because mutti is not feeling well". Misha ran his large hand over her head. She was just so innocent, he'd rue the day any bad happened to his sweet, little Ana.   
Misha looked back at the pile of dishes and sighed. "You go back to bed now". He placed her down onto the hard wooden floor, she ran away from the scene of the crime with a smile on her face, knowing she just got away from trashing the kitchen.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Misha went to go back to bed, only to notice somebody in the bathroom next to his and Ludwig's room. He checked out who was there, noticing Ludwig's body huddled over the toilet bowl. He took deep breathes and tried to collect himself. He tilted his head a slight bit, just so he could get Misha in sight.  
"Misha, I zhink I'm pregnant". Misha didn't respond with words, he just picked up his lover and escorted him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.  
Before they had actually entered the room, the two noticed their little girl poking her nose out from her room. "I see you, Ana", Ludwig giggled, making her gasp and hide back in her room. She was very dear to Ludwig and seeing her always made him smile.

Misha ignored any other surroundings, his only mission was to bring Ludwig back to bed.   
He placed his little lover down on the bed, making sure he felt comfortable. "Danke, Misha". The German cuddled up to Misha, begging him to cuddle him back. Misha kissed him on the forehead and brought him in for a little cuddle.


	2. Great Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Ludwig and Ana doing some father daughter bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may for may not be based off a part from another book. Flowers in the Attic, I highly recommend.

The fire illuminated almost the entire room. It's loud crackling was almost the only noise Ana could hear, besides the sound of her father, Ludwig turning the pages in his book.  
A leather bound encyclopedia, with gold calligraphy on the front, spelling out "The Art of the Human Heart," whatever could it be about.   
Despite Ludwig's deep interest in the book Ana seemed find the fire place a better source of entertainment. Ludwig looked over at Ana, who was starting deeply into the fire. Every time a large crackling sound was made or the fire spat out a couple of flames, Ana would make sounds of obvious amusement. She reminded him a lot of one of his old colleges. Her mannerism seemed to reflect Pyro's more than her own parents.   
Sometimes he'd wonder if that little fire bug was still around, then he'd be reminded of the rest of the team. Contemplating if they were even still Alive or if he should even try and get in contact with them, it would be nice to see his past experiments, I mean teammates, again.

Although there wasn't much of a possibility of him traveling since his recent discovery.  
It came a bit more subtly to him this time, but after some self-performed tests, Ludwig found that he was expecting another child. He had recently told Misha, but had yet to pass the news onto Ana.   
Now that the moment was quiet, Ludwig decided he'd put his fine piece of literature down and give the good news to Ana. 

The young girl still had her eyes on the fire, she was just so invested in it. Ludwig edged himself over to her, placing his hand down on the side of the love-seat. The movement caught Ana's attention and she was quick to glance over at him as him got a bit closer to her. She sat up, knowing that he had to say something.  
"Come sit up on mein lap". Ana got up from her space on the floor to sit up next to Ludwig. She looked a little tired, at she began to cuddle up on his lap, Ludwig sat her on his leg bringing her in close. Her face was warm and got a bit red from staring at the fire. She stretched her arms out and yawned to make her grogginess more known, but decided she'd stay with Ludwig for a little while longer.   
Ludwig put his finger under her chin, raising her head so he could look her directly in the eye. They were fluttering a bit, as if she were to fall asleep any minute. So Ludwig thought it'd be best he told her before he'd have to bring her to bed.

"Do you vant to feel something veird, Ana?" the young girl looked up at him, her tired eyes kept on his face. She nodded in compliance. "Uh-huh!"   
After giving her sign of agreement Ludwig brought her small awaiting hand over to his mid-section. The look on her face was a confused one. For a moment everything was still, then in one fell swoop Ana fell back in shock at the strange movement coming from her father's stomach. "Vatti, your lunch is moving!" That comment brought Ludwig back to the teleported bread incident.   
"Zhat isn't mein lunch!"  
"Then vhat is it?"

Ludwig placed his hand down on his stomach gently. It was an all too familiar feeling.   
"It's a baby." His calm somewhat calm (yet has been interpreted as malicious by past colleagues) voice seemed to put Ana at ease. "You and papa are having another baby?" Ana looked at Ludwig a bit worryingly, "Ja."   
"Does vhat mean you're getting rid of me." Ludwig held the little girl closer. "Of course not, vhat mad you zhing zhat?"  
Ana twiddled her thumbs, as if she said something wrong. "You can't have two babies. That's too much."  
Ludwig chuckled at the girl's silly answer. He just held her tightly. He loved her too much.

"Ve can have more zhan one baby you know." Ludwig didn't seem to change Ana's mind too much. She still seemed a bit worried, as if he was just saying that to not spark up the idea that she may be right. Ludwig could never get rid of Ana tho, she was irreplaceable in his eyes. Which is saying a lot for someone like Ludwig.   
"Are you not excited about be a big sister?" Ana shook her head. It worried Ludwig a bit.   
Ana got up from Ludwig's lap, crawling down from the love-seat. "I'm tired." The small girl simply walked off to bed, leaving Ludwig by himself and feeling a little disheartened.   
Maybe in due time she'd learn to accept it. Ludwig too was finding it hard to believe, but what mattered to him more would be Misha's thoughts on a secong offspring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are super short, but I like to keep certain things to a bare minimum. Not to mention the fact that I'm also working on other projects, so my deepest apologies. Also I'd imagine Ana having an accent, but not as strong as her dads'.

**Author's Note:**

> also, sorry for this being so short, next one is going to be a lot longer.


End file.
